


Do You Feel The Same Way

by downinthedumps



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, cheryl blossom - Fandom, choni - Fandom, toni topaz - Fandom
Genre: Canon Universe, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Choni Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Protective Toni Topaz, Riverdale, Sad Cheryl Blossom, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, slightly AU, soft choni, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downinthedumps/pseuds/downinthedumps
Summary: I decided to write this multi-chaptered fic that is set around 2x17 because we were robbed of the emotionally heightened repercussions of Toni saving Cheryl from The Sisters of Quiet Mercy





	1. Prologue

If you were to tell Toni Topaz that the disappearance of the Northside princess who once referred to her as Southside scum was going to have her crying in a booth at Pops, there's not a chance in hell she'd believe you.

But that was weeks ago.

So many things have changed since the closure of Southside high. Toni now went to Riverdale high, a school with drinkable fountain water and lockable bathroom stalls. It was in one of those very stalls Toni first realized that resident it-girl Cheryl Blossom was a causer of chaos. Little did Toni know, she would be the one to calm the Queen Bee's storm...


	2. did not know when we met how far we’d get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheryl is soft 
> 
> toni is soft and insecure 
> 
> ...need I say more?

They had been running for what felt like hours now. Lagging ever so slightly behind Kevin and Veronica, refusing to let go of one another. Not a word was spoken until the group had finally made it to Kevin's truck. 

"Thank god." Kevin breathed out as he made his way over to the drivers side before starting the engine. Veronica collapsed into the passenger seat with a sigh of relief as well. Toni wordlessly opened the backseat door and guided the redhead in before getting in herself. Cheryl refused to move over to the window seat that provided her the safety of seat belt because right now, Toni was her only lifeline. Immediately seeking the comfort of Toni's touch once again, the redhead apprehensively lowered her head onto Toni's left shoulder. The gang member responded to what Cheryl would normally classify as a relatively bold action by gently drawing Cheryl's right hand in between both of her own, tracing the redhead's knuckles softly with her index finger. Waves of serenity began passing through Cheryl's body with every wordless stroke of comfort the smaller girl offered her. As the vehicle emerged from the shadows of Fox Forest, the question on the minds of its passengers remained unanimous unbeknownst to each of them.

Where to? 

You can't exactly take a girl back home to a place being occupied by the woman who sent her away to the conversion camp she just escaped from. Kevin and Veronica knew this and were more than willing to open their homes to Cheryl should she need them to. But with one glance at the two girls in the rearview mirror, they both knew that wouldn't be necessary.

Toni on the other hand never paid any mind to any of these options because she without a doubt wanted Cheryl to stay with her so she could keep her safe for the time being. But just as she was about to ask Cheryl if her place was an acceptable final destination for the night, Toni was hit with a wave of insecurity. Asking Cheryl to come home with her was like asking the redhead if she wanted to forgo the Northside luxuries of the Pembroke for a run down old trailer that reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. So instead of telling Kevin to drop the two girls off at Sunnyside trailer park, Toni decided she would ask Cheryl where she wanted to go once they got back to main the streets of Riverdale and a decision had to be made. 

Once the thought of potentially having to go back to Thistlehouse entered Cheryl's mind, she shot her head up from Toni's shoulder so fast that the gang member immediately snapped out of her own troublesome thoughts in order to give her full attention to the now frantic girl beside her who was shaking her head back and forth vigorously. 

"Toni, I-I can't go back there. She'll just send me away agai-" Before Cheryl could finish, Toni was already shushing her soothingly and releasing one of her hands that grasped Cheryl's in order to wrap a protective arm around the taller girl's waist, effectively silencing her.

"Cheryl, I promise you that isn't going to happen. I'm sure Veronica or Kevin wouldn't mind if you crashed at one of their places." 

"You're always welcome at the Pembroke, Bombshell" 

"Same as my place, Cheryl. There's an extra bedroom now that my mom is no longer living with me and my dad."

"And, you could always stay with me of course but something tells me a Southside trailer the size of a shoe box isn't exactly your sty-"

"Nonsense, TT." Cheryl moved back slightly from Toni's embrace in order to look the smaller girl in the eyes. "I'd love to stay with you. I-I mean... if that's okay." 

Toni's features immediately softened at the redhead's words and her lips couldn't help but twitch up into a little smile.

"Of course, Cher. You're more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like." 

Cheryl couldn't help but replicate the smile on Toni's face at the sound of those words because despite the circumstances surrounding this arrangement, the redhead had just been offered salvation by the one person in her life who cared enough to notice that she had been in desperate need of it. 

"Alright then ladies" Kevin said flashing Toni a quick smile over his shoulder before turning onto the bridge that leads to the Southside. "Let's get you home, shall we?" 

Although there was a lightness to Kevin's tone, Cheryl couldn't help but take in the word ‘home’ with resounding heaviness. Cheryl was heading home. With Toni. Cheryl was on her way to Toni's home for the first time. As Toni placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of the girl in her arms who appeared lost in thought, Cheryl realized something. 

The was no going back home for her.

She was already there.


	3. as soon as I leave you I gotta see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters feel kinda slow going but they help set up big things to come. Enjoy! xx

Cheryl eyed the unfamiliar surroundings in which she found herself with an expression unreadable to Toni. But there was no sign of judgement in the redhead's eyes and for that Toni was grateful. 

"Make yourself at home." Toni said as she began gathering up empty beer cans that were scattered around the kitchen. "Sorry about the mess, my uncle isn't exactly Mr. Clean." 

Cheryl offered the smaller girl an understanding smile but remained silent nonetheless as her tired shaky legs carried her over to one of the wooden chairs at the kitchen table that she immediately collapsed into with a soft sigh. "I swear it's not usually this bad. By the looks of things my uncle must have made a pit stop back here after work before heading out of town on his serpent business trip. But bonus, that also probably means the cupboards are freshly stocked." Toni places one last beer can in the recycling bag beside her before turning to face the redhead. "Are you hungry, Cher? I can make us something to eat if you wanted to grab a shower in the meantime." 

Cheryl blinked her eyes several times in order to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. It was almost like a switch went off in the redhead's brain as she cocked her head to the side. "Are you insinuating that I smell bad, Toni Topaz?" 

If Toni picked up on the fact that Cheryl posed this playful question as an attempt to mask how vulnerable of a state she was currently in, she never let on. The shorter girl walked closer to where the redhead was sitting, letting out a tiny noise of laughter that was music to Cheryl's ears. 

"Of course not Bombshell, you could never. Just thought a nice hot shower and some fresh clothes might help you feel better that's all." 

"Well now that you mention it, these not so luscious locks could definitely use a little TLC." Cheryl stood up before removing the tight elastic band that secured her ponytail in place running a hand through her hair. "I'll pass on the food though, my appetite is currently nonexistent." Toni offered the girl a sad smile as she nodded her head before picking up her black duffle bag and taking off to the bathroom with the redhead close behind. 

... 

"Okay, these are the clothes I packed for you to wear in case you decided to stay elsewhere tonight." Toni set the duffle bag on the bathroom tiles before opening its zipper. "You can look through them and take whatever you'd like."

While Cheryl was busy looking for something to change into after her shower, Toni disappeared from the room in search of a clean towel for the girl. Just as Cheryl was about to pick up a long sleeve navy blue sweater to go along with the pair of Vixens shorts she already had in her arms, she noticed Toni's absence. Almost instantly the redhead found herself in a state of shear panic. Toni left her. Toni is gone... 

Cheryl supposes it was only a matter of time before the gang member gave up on the broken girl. Everyone else in her life has. Why should Toni be different? She thought Toni was different than the rest. Maybe she was wrong. God Cheryl, you see where those deviant thoughts got you? You're frantically pacing back and forth in a bathroom belonging to a girl that just took off into the night leaving the safety of her own damn home to escape your presence. Nobody wants you Cheryl. Why would they want a loveless monst- 

Before Cheryl's mind could spiral any further, the smaller girl reappeared in the door frame. Before Toni even had the chance to process the scene in front of her, the two folded towels in her arms fell to the floor with a thud as she felt two trembling limbs wrap themselves tightly around her neck. After releasing a muffled gasp into the crook of the redhead's neck, Toni returned the hug that she now realized Cheryl was giving her. 

"Toni! You- you came back. I thought for a second there that you lef-"

"I'm right here Cheryl." Toni traced her fingers up and down the length of the redhead's spine, the action appearing to help steady the redhead's rapid heart beat. "You're okay, I've got you. I was just grabbing you a towel love. I'm not going anywhere, okay? You're not alone Cheryl. I promise. Not ever again.”


End file.
